


Peaceful

by starryuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I should be asleep but here you go, M/M, Viktor with a K, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryuri/pseuds/starryuri
Summary: In the mornings, the whole world was peaceful, though nothing could be more serene than Viktor and Yuuri.





	Peaceful

The curtains were shut, only allowing a small bit of sunlight to glow through to illuminate the room and tint it a light shade of yellow.

The window, slightly open, causing the curtains to flutter softly and calmly, like the sea's waves on a peaceful Summer day.

The quiet chirps of birds filled the atmosphere with an element of serenity, their tweets only increasing the tranquillity of the surroundings.

A faint scent of spring flowers drifted in the air, pleasant and soothing. It smelt fresh, though the air was also crisp and clear.

All of these things did nothing to disturb the two sleeping lovers, cuddled together. 

Viktor's legs wrapped around Yuuri's waist, Yuuri snuggled as far into Viktor's chest as he could be. Viktor's mouth slightly open as soft breaths left it in small gasps, Yuuri with a small smile on his face. 

_This was how they fell asleep, sharing their warmth with each other, feeling each other's heart beats._

They felt the safest, the snuggest, _the most loved_ , in each other's arms. 

So they slept, and even as the world slowly woke up, in that moment it felt as though nothing would ever wake them up from their slumber. Nothing. 

_They were left to dream of the other._


End file.
